School Days: My Time Spent With You
by Yuri-hime
Summary: What do you do when you realize that you're falling in love with your teacher? If you're Natsuki Kuga, you desperately try to stop the fall...even if you know you can't stop it...and you don't really want to. A ShizNat Student/Teacher Futa love story. Chapter 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own own _Mai Hime_ or its characters. I just enjoy writing way too many stories about them XD

 **Author's Corner** \- And by unanimous vote! (and quite honestly I hadn't even realized that there _was_ a vote going on, but I received so many requests either via review or PM for _Snapshots 2_ to become a full-fledged fic, that it almost _feels_ now like there was a kind of mini vote going on, lol XD). So, as I was saying by what was a unanimous decision, here is the Shizuru Teacher/Natsuki Student futa love story that you all wanted to see happen. Hope you all enjoy! =D

* * *

 **~School Days...My Time Spent With You~  
**

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late!" Shizuru muttered out loud to herself, as she popped the last bite of her soft bagel into her mouth, chewed quickly, then grabbed her satchel of papers and ran hastily towards her apartment door.

The first day of the new school year...the first day of her new job...and already she was running late!

"Duran, bad boy! You let Mommy stay up too late watching those bad romance movies. You should have made Mommy go to bed," Shizuru murmured fondly to her great big, black Labrador, who was waiting obediently by the front door, tail wagging happily as Shizuru paused in her flight out the front door, to stoop down and lovingly rub all over his soft, furry head.

Duran let out a low, soft whine of protest and Shizuru leaned back with a slight chuckle. She was absolutely confident that her favourite companion had understood every word that she'd said, and was telling her in no uncertain terms that no blame for her current lateness lay at his feet.

Shizuru leaned down once more to place a soft kiss atop her best friend's soft, furry head before grabbing her keys from the small glass bowl kept on the table beside the front door, for the express purpose of making sure she always knew exactly where her car keys were placed.

Shizuru grabbed her coat from the coat rack on the other side of the door, that the small table which held up the bowl for her keys stood. She then also grabbed up her umbrella from the small umbrella stand also placed close to the door. One simply never knew if the weather would unexpectedly turn sometimes, and if there was one thing that Shizuru's mother had always taught her, it was to _always_ be prepared in life, no matter what it was that you were doing.

"I'm going now, Duran! Mind the apartment for me until I get back. Wish me luck on my first day of classes! Love you!" Shizuru called out from the front door as she opened it, and finally passed through to head outside to her small car parked downstairs near the street.

A small series of barks was heard, as Shizuru quickly began closing the apartment door behind her. A small chuckle escaped her as she imagined that Duran was wishing her to have a good day, and to next time _not_ stay up so late watching sappy romance movies, when she had a full day of classes the next day.

 _It was the start of a brand-new chapter in her life, and Shizuru was excited and ready to begin it...even though she was going to be **so** late!_

 **~o~o~o~**

"Damn you, Nao! I'm going to be _so_ late to class because of you!" the voice of 17-year-old Natsuki Kuga cut through the air, as she revved the engine on her moped, causing the small motorized machine to jump slightly forward, and the passenger hanging on for dear life behind her to yelp in fright, as the desperate grip wrapped about her waist tightened uncomfortably.

"Dammit Natsuki! I'd like to get to classes today in one freaking piece! Slow the hell down already!" Nao Yuuki cried out right into Natsuki's ear, causing the ebony-haired young woman to grit her teeth in annoyance. Then with a slightly-devious smile crossing her face, Natsuki revved the small moped's engine again, causing the little machine to jump forward once again.

Nao yelped once again and gripped even _tighter_ to her dark-haired companion, causing Natsuki to realize with a small, rueful sigh that perhaps continuing to antagonize Nao, would continue to have uncomfortable and slightly-painful consequences for her.

So, she reduced the speed of the small moped...not that one could really call what the little machine that she and Nao were riding upon _speedy_.

 _One day,_ Natsuki swore silently to herself, as the tall spires that rose up out of the roof of Fuuka Academy, finally came into view. _One day I'll get my own Ducati...then I can dump Nao's ass on the side of the road, while I take off at speeds that would have her screaming at the top of her lungs._

Once the two friends pulled up and parked in the student and faculty parking area, Nao wasted no time in jumping off what was to her a _speeding death trap_ to run into the building, with barely a "later" tossed over her shoulder to Natsuki.

Natsuki let a small scowl cross her face, at how quickly she'd been abandoned by Nao. But she then released a deep breath as she rose up off of her moped, then grabbed her schoolbag which had been secured to the back of the moped's seat.

Natsuki then began slowly making her way towards the school building, her pace slow for someone who was about to be late for class, but all her attention had suddenly been grabbed by a small car, pulling into one of the parking spots just a few spaces ahead of her.

A beautiful, graceful young woman who looked to be somewhere in her early twenties, stepped out of the small car. But what held most of Natsuki's now-undivided attention was the fact that the young woman had her gorgeous, honey-coloured hair up in a somewhat messy bun, with small tendrils of light-coloured hair framing a face that was the most lovely Natsuki had ever seen.

The woman was dressed in jeans that accentuated a figure that was practically sinful in Natsuki's eyes, while she wore a red blouse that matched wine-red eyes that briefly flicked Natsuki's way, before the woman gathered up her bag and some stray papers, and rushed her way into the school building ahead of Natsuki.

Natsuki suddenly felt a sensation she could quite honestly say, she hadn't felt in quite some time...a tightening in her groin that caused her to groan out loud in disbelief.

 _Really..._ **now** _...it's been so damn long since_ **anyone** _has turned me on_ **this** _much, and it has to happen **right now** when I'm about to be late for the first day of my senior classes,_ Natsuki groaned to herself, as she inconspicuously widened her stance while walking, to hopefully relieve some of the unexpected pressure she could now feel, pressing against the boxers she wore under her pants.

Luckily for her, Fuuka Academy was one of the few schools in Japan that had adopted the Western style of school wear, and allowed its students to dress in whatever style of clothing they wanted, as long as it was appropriate and not scandalous.

Natsuki herself was wearing a pair of her favourite pants, with a white inside top and a black leather jacket. And it was a damn good thing that she'd decided to wear her more loose pair of pants, as right now she was desperately trying not to have to rush off to the restroom to have to _relieve_ herself. Honestly, all she'd really done was just _look_ at the damn woman. If just _seeing_ the woman caused this kind of reaction in her, then Natsuki was in big... _big_ trouble.

 **~o~o~o~**

Shizuru was in big... _big_ trouble. She was so late!

 _Oh, Haruka is going to kill me,_ Shizuru thought fretfully to herself, as she tried to walk at a calm and elegant pace through the school's long hallways, when all she really wanted to do was race at an undignified pace to the large auditorium, which her first class of the day would be held in.

Haruka, as the new school Principal and her old schoolmate, had offered her this job at such a high-ranking and well-known school, despite the fact that Shizuru had only held her University degree for a couple years.

Haruka herself had just inherited the position of Principal from her father, who basically just put her in power over the school. Luckily, Haruka was a woman who knew what she was doing...for the most part. Being the student council president all through high school and college, had certainly prepared her enough for handling mountains of responsibility. _And thankfully, Haruka's best friend and personal shadow Yukino, was the Vice-Principal so Haruka had the best support to keep her from unwittingly burning the school down around all their ears,_ Shizuru thought to herself with a light chuckle, as she finally arrived at the large double doors that led to the school's auditorium.

She quickly stepped through the doors, then took a moment to just stop...and breath. She'd finally made it...she was finally where she'd wanted to be for so very long, about to do the one thing that made her happy beyond measure. The one thing that made her heart and soul sing, as she was finally being given full rein to share her heart's passion with others.

Shizuru Fujino was here to teach the lovely students of Fuuka Academy Drama.

Standing at the entrance to the auditorium, Shizuru let out another light chuckle as she realized that her first class of the day, was filled appropriately with first years who were waiting impatiently for her, as they lounged about in the auditorium chairs situated directly before the large stage.

A small, pleased sigh escaped Shizuru's lips, as she began making her way down the long aisle towards her students.

Yes... _her_ students.

The words were some of the sweetest she'd ever thought, and Shizuru swore right then and there that she would be the absolute _best_ Drama teacher that Fuuka Academy had ever had.

 **~o~o~o~**

"Ugh Mai, you _know_ how much I hate taking drama classes. Remind me again just _why_ we're doing this for our Senior year, which is our _last_ year at this blasted school. We should be doing something _way_ cooler instead...like skipping classes! And we can start with this damn, accursed drama class," Natsuki exclaimed as she began to stomp off and away from the school's auditorium doors, before she was unceremoniously yanked back by a hand taking firm hold of the collar of her shirt and jacket, and pulling her back towards the doors.

"Come on, now Natsuki," Mai Tokiha said as she let go of her best friend's shirt and jacket, and fixed Natsuki with a semi-stern gaze.

"You know that we _have_ to take an elective class in order to graduate, and the only other option left available was that pottery and ceramics class, which you straight out _refused_ to take any part in. Now, this is a fairly easy class, and I've already heard from a couple students who took the class earlier in the day, that the new drama teacher is a young woman who actually makes the class fun. Guess they finally got rid of that miserable, old lady who was the drama teacher before. Honestly, I will never understand how you could have someone so unhappy and miserable all the time as a drama teacher. It defied reasoning. Anyways, we _have_ to take the class. It's a graduation _requirement_. So, quit your whining and bitching, and let's get in there already. You're making us later than we already are," Mai stated as she began non-too-gently pushing Natsuki forward towards the auditorium doors.

Natsuki let out a long, defeated sigh before she finally reached out, and pulled open one of auditorium double doors...and almost walked straight into the woman that had made her member twitch so much earlier. Her hair was still in a messy, semi-golden bun with those stray, stubborn tendrils still cascading down to frame a beautiful face that was filled with surprise, at having almost walked straight into someone else on the other side of the door. Then the woman's features softened and the most lovely smile crossed her lips, and Natsuki felt her heart do a quick flip while _another_ part of her anatomy, tried desperately to stand up at attention.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize someone was coming in. Are you by any chance Natsuki Kuga and Mai Tokiha? Class was about to begin and I was getting a bit worried, as they both hadn't arrived yet. I just finished doing a quick roll call, and was just going to take a quick peek out into the hallway, to see if you anyone was on their way in. If you are Natsuki and Mai then I am very pleased to meet you. My name is Shizuru Fujino, and I'm your new drama teacher," the woman of Natsuki's dreams said in a rich Kyoto-ben accent, that oozed sensuality to Natsuki's hearing, and had her practically weak in the knees...while beginning to feel hard in another place.

"Y-Yes...we're Natsuki and Mai...and uhh...it's nice to meet you, Miss Fujino," Natsuki murmured in a kind of stupefied tone, that had Mai glancing at her curiously.

"Oh please, just call me Shizuru-sensei. Calling me 'Miss' would make me feel my age, and I'm still young...or at least I consider myself so," Natsuki's drama teacher said with the most crystal-clear and musical laugh Natsuki had ever heard.

A sudden sharp elbow to her side, and a quick almost-desperate look down towards Natsuki's pants front, had the dark-haired girl realize with quickly-growing horror, that a small bulge was about to become a very _large_ bulge in less than two seconds.

"IhavetogototherestroomquicklyforaminutebutI'llberightback!" Natsuki desperately cried out, as she turned and ran like she was being chased by a pack of rabid dogs, straight towards the nearest restroom.

Shizuru stood blinking for a few seconds, at the now-empty spot that had just contained one of her students a brief second ago...and a student she would _only ever_ admit to herself...was the most attractive person she'd ever seen in her life.

"Uhh...please don't mind Natsuki, Shizuru-sensei. She has a...um...err...a nervous stomach! Yeah...yeah, that's right. She gets a little nervous when she meets new people she knows she'll probably like for the first time. She should be back fairly soon," Mai said with a slightly-nervous smile as she did her best to cover for her best friend, who she knew was having to deal with a certain... _issue_...in the restroom right now.

Shizuru blinked briefly again before a gentle smile of understanding crossed her lips, and Mai could see clearly for herself now, why Natsuki had possibly reacted the way she did. Their new drama teacher was stunningly-gorgeous. Like the woman should probably be out modeling on magazines, not being here in a school's auditorium about to teach high school drama. But every person had their own life's passion, and desire to do what they truly loved and enjoyed in this world. If this woman, who looked barely older than the senior students currently filling up her class right now, wanted to teach them drama then Mai would gladly take her lessons. She had just met the young teacher, but already Mai could tell that she was going to enjoy being taught by her for the rest of the year.

Natsuki however was _not_ so sure how she felt about being taught, by the beautiful honey-brunette for the rest of the year, as she strained her cock over the toilet bowl while doing her best to keep her gasps and pants as quiet as possible. Luckily for her all classes had just begun, so most students were locked into their classrooms, as it was too early for anyone to really ask for a restroom break.

Unluckily for her, her throbbing member didn't give a shit what she wanted, as she came long and hard into the toilet bowl...her thoughts on the sexy teacher with the sparkling, garnet-red eyes and the slender body, that Natsuki could already feel herself wanting to be allowed to hold closely against her body.

Another low, desperate groan escaped Natsuki's lips as she realized just what her current predicament truly was. She seemed to have suddenly and inexplicably developed a _serious_ crush on her sexy, drama teacher. And her throbbing, cum-filled member seemed bound and determined to cause her endless drama itself, as she desperately tried to deny what she already knew to be sadly true...

She had a crush on her drama teacher...Shizuru Fujino...and it didn't appear as if it was going to be going away any time soon...

It was going to be a very... _very_...long school year.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**

* * *

 **Author's Corner** \- Alright! Hope you all enjoyed! The request to have _Snapshots 2_ turned into a full-fledged story chapter has been fulfilled! Please let me know what you all thought of it, and if there is still interest for it to become a multi-chaptered story =3

 _~Yuri_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** \- I am...ALIVE! 8D

Homg, a month without internet is soooo rough D;  
But, I haz interwebz again now, so yay! 8D

I shall be trying to update a bunch of my stories by posting shorter chapters, and I hope that by doing it like that, I can actually get a bunch of my old fics (and new ones!) updated sooner =3

So, since you guys still seem to like this story as well, I'll add it to my list of fics to continue updating~ =3

Hope you all enjoy this new chap! =D

* * *

"Okay class, it's time to begin! I want everyone up on stage with me right now. Come along, let's go!" Shizuru called out with a light laugh to her senior class. They all looked questioningly at each other before shrugging, then quickly moving to the stage. Most had never taken a drama class before, so they really weren't sure just what to expect on their first day in one. A couple others had actually had drama before but it was with the old, cranky teacher before who'd been 'retired' from her position. So, even those couple of students who'd previously taken drama before, were unsure just how this class would be run now.

Shizuru looked on with satisfaction as all of her students, minus one, trooped up onto the stage.

The sudden opening and closing of the auditorium doors, signaled the reappearance of her missing student.

Shizuru watched with curious and slightly-concerned eyes, as Natsuki Kuga slowly made her way onto the stage; joining up with the rest of her class.

The ebony-haired young woman seemed to be doing her very best to avoid Shizuru's concerned gaze, and Shizuru wondered with a slight pang of worry, if she'd already managed to do something to offend one of her senior students on her first day.

Putting the thought quickly out of her mind...as well as the thought of just _why_ she was getting so worried about possibly upsetting Natsuki Kuga in particular...Shizuru turned to her class with a bright smile once again on her face.

"Okay, everyone! For our first class we're going to start off with a few breathing exercises...then we're going to do a little improv!"

A general groan went up into the air at this announcement, but all that did was make Shizuru's grin grow even brighter.

 _Oh, she was going enjoy molding this group of seniors into a stellar acting group...oh yes, she was._

 **~o~o~o~**

"Oh my god, I _never_ want to see you trying to imitate a cat, who suddenly sees _me_ as its favourite scratching post _ever_ again, Mai. That sudden crazy look in your eye when you imagined me as your plaything was truly horrifying!" Natsuki exclaimed dramatically, as she collapsed onto her barely-made bed, after having showered and changed for the night.

"Oh, hush now. Just admit it. You had fun today in our new drama class. I saw you trying to check out our new teacher several times too. You were absolutely terrible at being sneaky about it though," Mai said with a small laugh as she sat on the small bench before her dresser mirror, and gently combed out her hair with a brush.

"Bah, what do you know anyway, Mai. I was _totally_ on the sly in checking out our new teach. And don't try to distract me from what we're actually talking about! If Shizuru _ever_ wants us to pretend to be some random animal's plaything again, it'll be _you_ who gets potentially scratched upon!" Natsuki exclaimed with an accusatory finger pointed at her best friend.

Mai thoughtfully put her brush down on her dresser, as she slowly turned around to look appraisingly at her roommate.

" _Shizuru_ , huh? No 'sensei' attached to that? My my, Natsuki-chan...how very... _familiar_...you seem to have already become with our new drama teacher," Mai said in an utterly intolerable teasing voice, which had Natsuki scowling deeply back at her. Natsuki then let out a loud huff of annoyance, threw herself down onto her bed, and burrowed herself deeply beneath her covers.

"Didn't mean anything by it...just slipped out," Natsuki mumbled from deep beneath the mountain of bed sheets she was currently seeking refuge under.

Mai allowed a small, amused chuckle to escape her before she turned back towards her dresser mirror, picked up her brush and continued brushing out her hair.

"Don't forget to pick up Nao in the morning again. Her dad's car should be out of the shop by the day after tomorrow, so you should only have to play 'chauffeur' for one more day," Mai continued speaking, as she finally finished brushing out her hair. She then placed her brush down onto the dresser, before slowly rising to her feet to turn off their bedroom light, and head to her own bed.

"Good," Natsuki muttered from beneath her sheet pile, which caused Mai to giggle at the muffled quality of her friend's voice. "Honestly, to this day I still don't know how that girl and I even became friends. All she ever does is verbally and mentally torment me," Natsuki continued muttering, as she finally came up from beneath her sheets for some air.

Mai let out a small chuckle as she settled herself down onto her bed with a soft, contented sigh of pleasure.

"It's the same way that Mikoto and I are still friends, even though both she and Nao are a year younger than us. Childhood friends who all grew up in the same neighbourhood, do have to stick together after all," Mai said with a soft yawn, as she allowed the lulling draw of sleep to slowly begin pulling her under.

"I guess," Natsuki answered with a soft yawn of her own, as she allowed her thoughts to drift to sparkling, garnet-red eyes and a playful, beautiful smile that caused an answering smile to cross her face, as she she allowed herself to slowly drift off to sleep.

Her member then began to twitch wildly, as her sleep began to fill with dreams of a slightly more... _mature_...nature than they usually were.

Natsuki couldn't wait to see Shizuru again tomorrow...and apparently...neither could _little Natsuki_.

~o~o~o~

On the other side of town, Shizuru lightly ruffled the soft fur behind Duran's head, before she settled down into her bed. Her increasingly-drowsy thoughts then began filling with the image of a girl with clear, emerald-green eyes and midnight-blue tresses, that she inexplicably wanted to run her fingers through. These kind of thoughts for her were wrong...they were _very_ wrong. And they were also very dangerous for her to even be _remotely_ having as a teacher...and yet...they would not leave her thoughts, as she slowly drifted off to sleep...and dreamed of those same beautiful, sparkling, emerald-green eyes...and matching, beautiful smile that was just for her...

* * *

 **Author's Corner** \- Hope you all enjoyed! Please review~ =D


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Duran, come on boy," Shizuru said to her canine best friend, as she clipped Duran's leash to his collar. She then opened up her front door to step out into the bright Sunday morning sunlight shining down from a clear, blue sky above.

It had been two months since she'd begun teaching drama classes at Fuuka Academy, and already Shizuru could tell that most of her student liked both her, and her method of teaching. She'd heard whispered horror stories of the previous drama teacher, and how she would either completely ignore her class, or scream at them to "follow her express instructions!" on how to act. It sounded like it had been a horrible learning environment to be in, and quite a few students had even elected to no longer pursue drama, and had gone onto other elective classes.

So, now as Shizuru led Duran down her apartment building stairs, and began heading in the direction of the local park, she hoped that she'd helped instill a sense of wonder and fun back into the subject of Drama for her students. It really would be quite a shame if more students decided to never pursue the subject, because of anything she did or did not do right. Shizuru resolved, as she allowed Duran to lead the way once they stepped onto the track surrounding the grassy park field, that she would do her very best to always make her students feel happy and at ease in her class.

For their once-a-week outing, Shizuru had decided to wear a semi skin-tight pair of knee-length tights, that were a nice match to her hair colour, and a light short-sleeve top that was a light green in colour. It was her workout outfit, and as she passed by different people in the park and waved or said a quick hello to them, she noticed that many were also dressed up in workout gear, as they either jogged along the track like she was, or they lay on the green grass doing different stretching exercises.

Duran gave a slightly impatient tug on his leash and Shizuru realized with a light laugh, that he wanted her to take out his favourite tennis ball, and toss it out over the grass for them to play fetch.

"Getting tired of running around in circles, huh boy?" Shizuru asked with a fond smile down at her canine friend, and Duran responded with a loud bark of agreement, which just caused Shizuru to laugh more. She then reached down towards her waist where she wore a small pouch, that contained the tennis ball as well as her wallet, and a couple other essential items.

However just as she was about tug open the zipper of the pouch, and reach inside to pull out the ball, a very familiar voice called out her name, and drew her attention back to the jogging path before her.

A vision was jogging slowly up to her.

Shizuru felt her pulse begin to race, as Natsuki Kuga jogged casually up to her with a wide, brilliant smile lighting up her features.

Shizuru had found over the last couple of months teaching Natsuki, that the younger girl truly was a fun and interesting person to be around. She was always on time to class, and she always participated fully in all of the exercises Shizuru assigned the class. Plus she always seemed to pay rapt attention to anything Shizuru had to say, whenever she was demonstrating how a certain scene worked, or how a line from a play should be read.

In fact, Natsuki's attention had caused Shizuru no little consternation, as she continued to battle with herself over feeling warm whenever those jade-coloured eyes speared her with their laser-like focus. Shizuru found that she had to constantly catch herself from lapsing into daydreams of being closer to the girl, who was practically standing in front of her right now.

"Hiya Shizuru-sensei. Fancy meeting you here. I don't think I've ever seen you at this park before and oh my god, wow! What a gorgeous black Labrador you have! What's his name!" Natsuki exclaimed excitedly, as she stopped before Shizuru and immediately dropped to her knees, so that she could rub her hands all across the soft ruff of Duran's neck.

The big, black dog instantly became like putty in Natsuki's hands, and began to whine like he was a puppy again, as he did his best to push his way fully into Natsuki's embrace. Natsuki let out a happy laugh that made Shizuru smile softly in reaction, as she obliged the dog-turned-pup in her arms and gave him a full body rubdown.

"This great, big puppy's name is Duran, and it looks like he's made you his new best friend," Shizuru said with a teasing grin, as she too knelt down to lightly rub her hands across Duran's soft fur.

Duran was now in absolute heaven, and he dropped down so that he could roll over onto his back, to have the two ladies begin to lightly rub his tummy. Both Shizuru and Natsuki laughed at his antics as they both began brushing their hands lightly over his stomach.

As Shizuru and Natsuki continued to indulge Duran, by running their fingers over and through his tummy fur, their fingers would occasionally brush against each other, and as a result they'd both find themselves sharing shy, little grins with light blushes staining their cheeks.

Eventually Duran seemed to go limp with an overload of good-feels, so with a light chuckle Shizuru finally removed her hand from his tummy, and looked up at Natsuki with garnet-coloured eyes shining with mirth and happiness.

"To answer the questions you asked, before Mr. Duran here decided to steal all the attention, this is the first time we've both come to the park this early on a Sunday. We usually come a little later in the evening, but I decided to come here early today just to experience the fresh morning air for once, and I'm a bit happy I decided to do that now. Do you normally run around this park's track on a Sunday morning, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked with a curious tilt of her head, that had Natsuki wanting to reach forward to gently brush aside the lock of chestnut-coloured hair, that had spilled from Shizuru's messy bun, to tumble down the side of her face.

Natsuki could also feel her groin tightening in that uncontrollable way it did, whenever her teacher looked at her in that certain way, that had her heart racing just a bit faster than normal when she was around the older woman.

Natsuki swallowed down a slight gulp, as she tried to discreetly adjust herself in her current kneeling position. Like always during her weekly Sunday morning jogs, she was wearing loose-fitting shorts and a tight, skin-hugging bodysuit top to help reduce any sweating.

Natsuki had honestly never expected to see the honey-haired teacher who's lovely face and even lovelier figure, haunted her nighttime dreams and her daytime daydreams.

Shizuru was absolute perfection in Natsuki's eyes, even with her messy bun and workout clothes. In fact, the sheer skintight quality of her teacher's tights, and the short-sleeve top that revealed slender-yet-toned arms to Natsuki's hungry eyes, did absolutely _nothing_ to stop the further tightening of her groin, and Natsuki had to suppress a desperate groan, as Shizuru continued to watch and wait curiously for Natsuki's answer.

"Yes, I usually run this track on Sunday mornings. I then usually treat myself to an iced-coffee at the local coffee shop. Would you...um...would you like to come with me when I go to the coffee shop, Shizuru-sensei?" Natsuki asked nervously, as she turned her eyes self-consciously away as she asked her question.

"I would be delighted to! And also please Natsuki, since we're not in school right now...you can just call me _Shizuru_...if you want to that is..." Shizuru said with a small, shy smile. She was viciously ignoring the voice that was practically _screaming_ in her head for her to **STOP! CEASE and DESIST!** from making _any_ kinds of 'plans' with her student. Especially _this_ particular student.

It was just that for the very first time in her 24-years, she'd finally found someone who made her laugh...who made her smile. Shizuru recognized that this was a very special gift for no one in her life thus far, has made her feel the way that Natsuki Kuga was beginning to make her feel. She just had to make absolutely _sure_ that whatever it was that she was potentially beginning to feel for Natsuki remained just that...just stray, inconsequential feelings and _nothing_ more. She would **never** act upon anything that she may be beginning to feel. The disastrous consequences of doing so would simply be too high...for both her and her young student.

Besides, it was _highly_ unlikely that Natsuki felt _anything_ for her besides a fond affection for a teacher, who actually showed she cared for her students. Whatever she may be beginning to feel for Natsuki, the ebony-haired young woman now once again smiling and looking straight at her, _certainly_ didn't see her as anything more than her 'sensei'.

"Alright, let's go then. I'm actually willing to cut my run short, if you wanna hit up that coffee shop now and get our drinks," Natsuki said with a grin, as she slowly rose to her feet and then almost hesitantly reached her hand back down, to gently pull Shizuru up to her feet as well.

Shizuru shyly took the hand being offered to her in a light grip, and allowed herself to be pulled back up to her feet.

Duran rolled back over onto his stomach with a look of curiosity up at the two women, who both seemed to have finished playing with him for the time being.

"Sorry boy, I promise we'll play fetch a little later. Right now, we're going to take a little walk to a coffee shop, to get a couple drinks for myself and Natsuki. I hope you don't mind too much" Shizuru said with a teasing grin down at Duran, as she gently rubbed behind his ears affectionately.

Duran allowed his tongue to loll out of his mouth, as Shizuru's fingers ruffled the fur at the back of his head, before he let out a light huff of breath in forgiveness for her cutting their morning playtime short.

Shizuru let out a light chuckle before she raised sparkling, garnet-red eyes back up to Natsuki and said in a bright, cheery voice, "lead the way!"

Natsuki stood almost frozen for a breath of time, when those shining eyes and that bright smile were directed back at her, but she quickly shook herself and nodded in agreement. She then turned and with a bright smile of her own directed at the object of her affection, Natsuki began leading both Shizuru and Duran in the direction of the coffee shop.

And if she had to walk a little wider because of the slight bulge in her pants...well...that was her own business, and no one else was the wiser.

* * *

 **Author's Corner** \- I LOVE you all! Thank you all for the continued support, and interest in this story! I really hope that you all enjoyed this chap! =D

Please review~ ^.^

 _ **~Yuri**_


End file.
